


Empty Ocean

by senzanome



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Eren Yeager, Detective Erwin Smith, Doctor Grisha Yeager, Domestic Fluff, Female Hange Zoë, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Hypothermia, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, Levi has insomnia, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senzanome/pseuds/senzanome
Summary: As he approached his car, he noticed something unusual, or rather--someone. A young man, around twenty years old, slumped against the tires of his car, apparently unconscious. Well. He certainly wasn’t there when Levi left.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 4am. I don't even know what's it about. I wasn't really conscious.

Rain fell in crazy chaotic drops, the gusting wind carrying them in wild vortices. Whole day had been dark and overcast, but in seconds it became wall of water. Roads were deserted, people hiding in the warmth of their homes.

Levi couldn’t help but curse at the sky as he walked out of restaurant. The rain came in waves, splattering across the pavement and splashing everywhere. He stared at the clouds, realizing he had no umbrella. God fucking--

He sighed and started running to his car. Droplets of water slowly drenched his hair, skin and coat. The coldness seeped through his clothes and chilled his skin. The sound of thunder rolled through the area as another lighting split the sky. He gritted his teeth and hurried.

If only he had an umbrella. Oh, but wait, he _did_. Stupid, shitty glasses took his only umbrella last week and still hasn’t returned it. His beautiful, expensive umbrella--gods above, what was he thinking? Giving his umbrealla to Hange, Jesus Christ, he might as well buy a new one.

As he approached his car, he noticed something unusual, or rather--someone. A young man, around twenty years old, slumped against the tires of his car, apparently unconscious.

Well.

He certainly wasn’t there when Levi left.

He slowed down, confused. As he came closer, he noticed the man was younger than he thought, probably still in high school. His hair was completely soaked, his clothes too. He was wearing nothing but green hoodie, gray jeans and converse, even though it was middle of the winter. And pouring, not to say.

Levi looked for his pulse. He was alive, but barely. He must’ve been there for a long time. Levi tried waking him, but he wouldn’t budge, not even an inch. He wasn’t sure if he was even breathing. He stood there for couple of seconds, slightly alarmed as he realized the kid might die on him. He probably had hypothermia.

Levi glanced around; looking for help, but the parking lot was completely deserted save for the man and himself. He let out ring of curses. What the fuck should he do? What the fuck _could_ he do? Jesus fucking Christ. Okay.

He stared at the man. His lips were turning blue. He could take him to the hospital, alright. He could call the ambulance. He _should_ call the ambulance. He really should. What he really _shouldn’t do_ was take the man home and treat him. Yes, he mustn’t do that. Why would he do that, aynway? Brat could be a fucking serial killer, for all he knows. Not that Levi couldn't handle him. But still. He should call the ambulance. He should...

…fuck.

What am I _doing_ , he asked himself as he hauled the man in the back of his car. I should take him to hospital, he said to himself as he started the car. He might die, he thought as he stepped on gas. Oh, he’s going to hell, most definitely.

Twenty minutes later, Levi was struggling because, fuck, this brat was heavy. He barely opened the door. He was shivering like a madman. He rushed them inside and shut the door behind him.

He ran to the bathroom and filled the bath with warm water. He undressed the kid and lowered him in the water. He tried waking him then, but nothing. He started panicking, not knowing what to do. Should he leave him in the water a little longer? Should he pull him out? Was he even still _alive_?

He searched for his pulse. It was stronger.

Relief washed over Levi like a fucking tsunami. He almost collapsed right then and there. Fucking shit.

Feeling encouraged, he decided to leave him in the water a couple of more minutes.

Half an hour later, the kid was tucked away in Levi’s bed, wrapped in possibly every blanket he had. His heart rate was normal. His breathing as well.

Levi was sitting in the kitchen, dead on his feet. He was dirty, tired and thirsty, but he had no strength to shower or even get up. He was quite shocked with himself, actually. What the fuck, he thought, since when did he save people? To hell with that.

He tried not to think what would happen when the kid wakes up in some stranger’s room, wrapped in four blankets and a quilt. He’ll deal with that later. For now, sleep.

* * *

 Someone was shaking him to consciousness. For some reason, he was feeling really uncomfortable, which was strange. Also, his head was hanging from the edge of the bed and that happens...like, never. The fuck.

He moved and groaned when pain shot through his back and neck. He grumbled something incoherent and moved again, until he was in a slightly more comfortable position. Only then did he realize that he was sleeping in a chair, not his bed. That snapped him out of his daze and he opened his eyes.

First thing he noticed were his dirty clothes. Second thing was a man standing in front of him, wearing boxers and Levi’s red hoodie.

Levi stared at him, confused and still half asleep. Who the…fuck?

Kid rubbed nervously at the back of his neck and avoided his look.

“I’m Eren. I, uh, I woke up in your…your room? This is your apartment, right?”

Oh, the hypothermia kid…

…

…Holy motherfucking shit.

Levi nearly jumped out of the chair in attempt to straighten up and look at least somewhat presentable. He ran a hand through his hair and tried not to look surprised although he really fucking was. It’s not every day he gets woken up by a stranger whose life he saved from unforgiving clutches of death. Especially not while he’s sleeping in a fucking chair, wearing smelly clothes, probably drooling and just generally looking like a homeless person. Jesus.

“I…yes,” he cleared his throat. “This is my apartment.”

“And, uh, who are you?”

“Ah, sorry,” he apologized, his voice still hoarse from sleep. “I’m Levi.”

Eren nodded and shifted on his feet anxiously.

“So,” he said. “What…happened?”

Levi almost cringed at the question. He was not the best at explaining things. Somehow, he always managed to fuck it up. Mostly because people considered his way of doing things…well, let’s just say they didn’t take it well.

“I…” he sighed. “It’s a kind of a weird story. Would you mind if brushed my teeth first?”

Eren blinked. “No, of course not.”

Levi sluggishly stood up. He was still tired, especially after sleeping on a goddamn chair. How he managed to fall asleep there is beyond him.

“I’ll be quick. Make yourself at home.”

Eren nodded and hesitantly sat down on one of the chairs. He looked tense, but curious as he stared at his surroundings with wide eyes. He nervously pulled onto too short sleeves of Levi’s hoodie, which was just a little adorable.

Levi mentally snorted at himself. Lack of sleep did wonders to his brain. He went to brush his teeth.

He was tempted to take a quick shower as well, but the thought of Eren waiting him in the kitchen alone and probably hungry, after almost freezing to death was too real in his mind. So he brushed his teeth real quick, washed his hands and splashed his face with cold water. When he walked out of bathroom Eren was still sitting in a chair and looking out thought the window.

Levi took a moment to observe him before engaging in what he knew would be an awkward conversation.

Eren was really fucking tall and by really fucking tall, Levi meant taller than him, which is a normal height really. He was unbelievably tanned for this time of year so Levi concluded it was his natural skin color. That or he just moved from Florida. He had longish brown hair which was currently sticking up in every possible direction it could. Levi was pretty sure he never saw such a bad case of bed hair before. The most outstanding thing about the boy, though, were probably his eyes. Frankly speaking, he wasn’t sure he could even describe them. Eyes like that demanded to have poems written about them, they asked to be sung about and shit like that. Levi was no poet. His mind could never come up words to describe them. Simply putting it, his eyes were green. If you wanted to go deeper than that, then his eyes looked like those seashells you find at beach if you're lucky. At first glance ordinary, but once opened, they could represent the ocean itself with their colors.

His gaze travelled down to Eren’s lips and jaw line, drinking in the sight. The boy was unbelievably…handsome, so to speak. He had this boyish charm to him and something else Levi couldn’t decipher. He piqued his interest.

Levi pinched bridge of his nose in frustration. God, what was he doing? He was checking out a man at least ten years younger than himself. He could be a minor. Jesus fucking shit. He had issues.

He sighed and proceeded to kitchen. He opened the fridge, startling Eren, and began taking out the food for breakfast. He was thinking about pancakes or scrambled eggs with bacon. Probably the latter.

“Are you hungry?” He asked.

“Uh…yes, thank you.”

Levi nodded and carried on with his preparation. It was easier to think and explain when he was doing something with his hands.

“So,” he started. “You asked me what happened, but I’m pretty confused myself. It was storming heavily when I walked out of restaurant last night. I found you unconscious by my car.”

Eren’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“You were poorly dressed, completely wet and barely breathing. I didn’t know what to do so I took you with me. When we arrived at my apartment, I prepared a warm bath for you to raise your body temperature. I think you were coming down with hypothermia or something,” he explained.

“But anyway, after that I wrapped you in as many blankets as I had and tucked you in my bed. And apparently, after that fell asleep in a chair,” he added with a bitter smile.

Eren was listening to him intently, slightly frowning. When Levi finished, he nodded and they fell into silence for couple of minutes. Levi put the plate with food in front of him as he sat down himself.

“Why didn’t you take me to hospital?” Eren asked. He didn’t sound angry or creeped out, merely curious. But still. Levi couldn’t help feeling guilty.

“I panicked,” he half lied and shrugged. “Sorry.”

“What?” Eren asked in surprise. “Oh no, I’m glad you didn’t take me to hospital. That would’ve only caused trouble for me. So thank you, really, for everything.”

Levi blinked. “Oh. You’re welcome.” Caused trouble for him?

They ate their breakfast and chatted a little as well. Apparently, Eren was nineteen years old. He finished high school and was taking a year off before going to college. Levi listened to him and tried not to think too much about his age. So, he was legal. That sole thought made Levi feel conflicted. In one way, he was glad he wasn’t checking out a minor, but in other, that meant Eren was _allowed_. 

When they finished, Levi put the plates away while Eren stood in a kitchen, looking awkward and nervous. He kept glancing at front door and the question couldn’t have been more obvious even if he tried.

“Relax kid. I’m not kicking you out,” Levi said. Eren blushed and looked down at his feet, looking even more awkward than before. Levi smirked. How adorable.

“You’re welcome to stay all day. Besides, your clothes aren’t dry yet.”

Eren smiled at him gratefully.

"Now that that's settled, I'm going to take my long deserved shower" he said, stretching out.

His bones popped, all in the right places, and he tried his hardest not to moan, but a small sound still escaped his mouth. He closed his eyes in embarrassment, praying to god Eren hadn't heard that.

He relaxed and turned to say something, like he hadn't just moaned in front or a complete stranger, but halted when he saw Eren's face.

He was blushing like mad. His face was completely red, like he was sporting a fever. Levi could feel him radiating heat from where he stood a couple of steps away. 

Levi stared at him. What the fuck, why was he blushing? Did he say some-

Wait a minute. What if he _was_ sporting a fever? He did almost froze to death last night, after all. 

 Great, he thought bitterly, fever. Exactly what he needed now.

He mentally sighed and, crossing the little space between them, pressed his palm against Eren's forehead. He pursed his lips in thought, completely ignoring Eren, as he tried to determine his state of health. He sure was warm, alright, but he wouldn't call it a fever, not really. Then why the hell-

 "Wha-What are you doing?" Eren squeaked out.

Levi moved his hand away, frowning, but stayed close, no more than a feet away.

"I was checking for a fever, brat."

Eren looked confused. "Why?" He asked.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Because you're blushing like someone fucking jerked off in front of-"

Levi came to a halt. Wait.

No way.

He looked at Eren, who was blushing once again and staring at Levi's fridge like it was a finest piece of art he's ever seen.

No way. Was he blushing because--he was. Ha.

This little shit. 

"I'm going to take a shower," he said and turned around, walking to the bathroom before Eren could see him smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love that happens slowly, like creeping ivy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I surprised myself. It didn't take me 23 weeks to write second chapter. That's new. Go, me.

After he closed the doors, Levi stripped of his clothes and stepped in a bathtub. He pulled a curtain in case brat decided to barge in on his naked ass and turned on the water. The hotter, the better, he thought. He was freezing, probably due to lack of sleep last night. Sleep never really came to him naturally. It was always warm baths before bed or pills if things got really bad, and sleeping on the chair last night was not good. He was one hundred percent sure he won't be getting any sleep tonight, and that's if he's lucky. If he's unlucky, which he is, he won't be getting any decent sleep at least three nights after this. 

Sighing in defeat, he washed himself until his skin burned and tingled with pink. He was tempted to stay in a tub for another four to five hours, but decided against it. Knowing there was someone in his apartment while he was in a bath made him feel uneasy. Eren might've looked like a lost lamb, but that didn't mean he was one. First and foremost, he was a teenager, and teenagers were stupid. So, with a heavy heart, he stepped out and dried himself with a towel. After checking out the hallway, he marched to his bedroom (naked) in search of something to wear.

After rummaging through his closet, he decided on his gray sweats and red hoodie--which he couldn't find anywhere. Goddamn, where was the damn thing? He could've sworn he saw it somewhere around here yesterday. He wasn't the type to misplace his things, which meant shitty glasses must've--and then he remembered. Kid was wearing it.

Come to think of it, he reacted far better to this than Levi expected. I mean, if he woke up in some unfamiliar room, stripped down only to his boxers, he'd either kill someone or have a royal freak out. Maybe both. Probably both. The point is, he definitely wouldn't put on some random hoodie he found laying around and act all cute and awkward.

In the end, he settled for his gray sweats and some blue sweater he didn't even know he had. When he walked out of the bedroom, it was already past ten o'clock. Sunshine was breaking through Levi's windows, making his apartment seem warmer than it was. He found Eren in the living room, talking to someone on the phone. Or rather, scowling at someone over phone. Levi leaned on the wall, not even trying to act like he wasn't eavesdropping. He totally was.

"I'm not--" 

"I'm telling you--"

"He's not--" He was obviously being yelled at.

"I swear to god--"

"I'm not!"

Levi suppressed a chuckle. So far, that was the first sentence he managed to finish.

"Well, I would, but you keep interrupting me!"

Person on the other side seemed to have calmed down a little. They were saying something to Eren to which he kept nodding, like they could actually see him. Idiot.

"Okay," he said.

"Yes." Probably a question.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Then he blushed. Levi smirked. Well, isn't that just adorable?

"I-I don't know. Normal, I guess?" He said.

"What? No! Of course not." 

"You know what? I think I'm gonna hang up. You have things to do, anyway."

He huffed. "Yes, I know. I'm nineteen, I can take care of myself!"

Levi almost snorted at that. Like hell. He saw last night how can he take care of himself--oh god, that came out wrong. Fuck, don't think about it, don't think about it. What he meant  _is_ , he can't do shit. If taking care of yourself means passing out on a parking lot in the middle of winter, then Levi's older than he thought.

"Yes, okay. Aha. I got it. Bye. Okay.  _Okay_. Bye."

He hung up angrily and groaned in what Levi assumed was annoyance. Irritation, maybe? Well, whatever it was, he liked the sound of--fuck, there he goes again. Think about something else Levi,  _think about_   _something else_. You can't be a pedophile too. That's just too much, even for you.

He leaned off the wall and cleared his throat because brat still hasn't realized he's been watching him. How unobservant is he?

Eren whipped his head around, to face Levi. He hadn't blushed like Levi expected him to, but slowly travelled his eyes down Levi's body, checking him out. Levi raised an eyebrow. Obvious much? Where had all that nervousness and awkwardness go? Not that he didn't like this, mind you.

"Like what you see, brat?" Levi asked, smirking.

 _Whoosh_. And just like that, he was blushing again. Levi couldn't help but laugh.

Eren hurriedly looked away. "Um, no," he mumbled and then seemed to realize what he said. "I mean yes. I mean no. I mean...oh god. You're--"

"Relax kid, I'm only teasing you," he said, suppressing another laugh, and sat down on the couch.

Eren glared at him. Levi raised an eyebrow in amusement. Oho ho. Maybe kid wasn't as shy and bashful as he seemed. When he was talking on the phone, he was rather stubborn and hot-headed. Why was he so awkward around him then? Because they just met or because Levi was as social as a prickly cactus? Maybe he was intimidated. That wouldn't be strange, he got that a lot. Ah, well, whatever.

Levi shrugged and picked up a book from the table. He snuggled on the couch and flipped back to page he stopped at yesterday. It was some mushy romance novel Hange bought him and it was pretty good, although he'd rather eat dirt then admit that.

After couple of minutes, Eren hesitantly joined him on the other part of the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Levi watched him from the corner of his eye as he flipped through the channels. When he settled on some comedy show and finally relaxed, Levi smiled behind his book and flipped a page.

That's how most of their morning passed. Levi read his book and Eren watched TV, occasionally distracting Levi with his laughter. Sometimes they spoke, usually Eren commenting on something and Levi grunting in response. Eren slowly loosened up and began moving around the apartment like he lived there. Levi found it amusing, espacially after how reluctant he was before.

Around 1pm, Levi started preparing lunch. Eren was feeling comfortable enough to pester him with endless questions while he cooked. Levi was surprised to find out he didn't mind Eren all that much, despite his mindless blabbering and no respect for personal space. Eren, too, realized this, although Levi cursed him constantly and gave no sign he tolerated him at all.

* * *

"Hey brat, your clothes are dry," Levi yelled from the bathroom, taking his clothes off the radiator. He wished he could've put them inside the dryer, but he had no clothes that needed drying besides Eren's so he figured radiator could do. But still. Dryer would've done a better job. 

"Eh, really?" Eren popped behind him. "That's a shame. I really like this hoodie."

Levi rolled his eyes at him. "Of course you do."

"It smells so good. What detergent do you use?"

Levi snorted. "Like I'd tell you. Get dressed. I'll be in the kitchen."

While he dressed, Levi washed the dishes. He actually had a dishwasher, but sometimes it didn't wash well and left stains on plates and glasses. Fucking disgusting. So Levi took matters in his own hands. Literally. He used the dishwasher only when he was too busy to wash the dishes himself. God knew he hated to, though. Once he almost served food to eyebrows and shitty glasses in filthy plates. Thankfully, he noticed in time and disaster was avoided. Still, it was close.

"What are you doing?" Eren suddenly asked, right from behind him. Levi's heart almost jumped out of his chest. Glass slipped from his hand and would've fallen to the floor if Eren didn't catch it. Levi breathed in relief and turned to face Eren.

"Shit kid, you startled me," he said.

Eren looked amused. "I noticed."

Levi narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't look so accomplished," he said.

Eren grinned. "Yes, well, you don't look like someone who startles easily."

Levi turned back to the dishes. "I'm not."

"You say that like I should be honored," Eren said flatly.

Levi smirked and looked him over his shoulder. "You should."

Eren rolled his eyes at him and peered over his shoulder when Levi turned back.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked. He was getting goosebumps from the way his breath touched the back on Levi's neck.

Eren pulled back. "Why are you washing the dishes when you have a dishwasher?"

"Because the dishwasher's shit," he explained bitterly.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well. That sucks."

Levi's lips twitched. "Yeah brat, it sucks balls."

"I have a name, you know," Eren said, sounding annoyed.

"Too bad, I'm calling you brat."

Silence. "Is this your way of telling me you forgot my name?"

Levi frowned and turned to look at him. "What are you talking about? I know your name."

Eren looked doubtful. "Do you?"

Levi leaned on the sink and dried his hands with a rag. "Yeah," he said, looking at him. "I do."

"What is it, then?"

Levi raised an eyebrow at him. Was he serious? Did he really think he forgot his name? 

He shrugged and moved to walk past him. Disappointment on Eren's face told him he really did. Brat really thought Levi forgot his name. That caught him by surprise. Why would he think that? Because he called him brat and kid? Why did he even care if he remember his name of not? I mean, sure, nobody liked when people forgot their names, but Eren looked downright sad. Well then.

Levi stopped by his side. "Eren," he breathed hotly in his ear. 

Eren flushed bright red. Levi smirked, satisfied by his reaction, and carried on to the living room. He sat down and chnaged the channel on TV to news. He was honest to god inetrested about this whole 'clowns terrorizing America' thing. Just when you think 2016 can't get more fucked up, man.

After a few moments, Eren sat down next to him, still blushing like a madman. Levi looked at him and barked out a laugh.

Eren glared at him. "S-Shut up!"

Levi grinned. "You're too cute for your own good, brat."

Levi didn't think it was possible, but he blushed even more, all the way down his neck. As many times before, Levi was immensely grateful for his large amount of self-control, because otherwise he would've jumped Eren then and there. It's like all of his blood rushed to his head. Levi didn't even know people could blush this much. He decided to let him cool off before he fainted, so he turned back to face the TV.

After Eren cooled off, they watched the news and commented on the whole clown situation. Apparently, there have been sightings of them in Europe too. Eren found it hilarious, but Levi just thought it was stupid. Why clowns of all things, he wondered. He just didn't get it.

Eren yawned and looked at Levi. "I should go," he said.

Levi crossed his legs. "You sure?"

"Yeah. My father's coming home soon and, um, he...he doesn't--"

"He doesn't know you got drunk, passed out on a parking lot and almost froze to death?" Levi asked sarcatically. Because, apparently, that's what happened. It was his sister's birthday and they were throwing a party. Eren got drunk, started a couple of fights and then disappeared. That's what his sister, Mikasa, told him when she called earlier. Eren didn't remember shit.

Eren smiled, looking sheepish. "Yeah..."

Levi got up and Eren followed suit. They walked to the hallway, Eren to put on his Converse and Levi to see him out. He was getting somewhat aggitated. He didn't really want Eren to go. He was fun to be around. Levi tolerated him. Sure, he was pain in the ass from time to time and he talked hella lot, but Levi liked teasing him and fishing for his reactions. 

When he was ready to go, Eren looked at Levi. "Well," he said awkwardly.

Levi rolled his eyes at him. "I don't do awkward," he said.

Eren choked. "I, um, of course. Awkward? Who said anything about awkward? It's not awkward. Why would it be--"

"Eren," Levi cut him off. "You're talking nonesense."

Eren shut up. Then he gasped. "Hey, you called me Eren!"

Levi raised an eyebrow. "It's your name, isn't it?"

"Oh, now it's my name, huh?" Eren asked and glared at him.

Levi ignored him and stared at his poor clothing. "You have no coat," he said. "What kind of idiot goes outside in the middle or November without a coat?"

"I was drunk!"

Levi gave him a flat look. "That is the world's shittiest excuse."

Eren shrugged. "Well, sorry," he drawled.

Levi glared at him and took his black coat off the hanger. "Here," he said and handed him the coat.

"Oh. Oh, no. I couldn't--" Levi narrowed his eyes at him. "--Okay, thanks."

"Do you need me to give you a lift?" he asked.

Eren shook his head. "No, thanks. My sister's picking me up," he said and made a face.

Levi nodded. "Wait here, than," he said and walked back to kitchen. He tore a chunk of paper from Hange's mushy book, grabbed a pen and wrote down his phone number. He walked back to confused Eren and slipped a paper in his back pocket.

"Here's my number," he said when he moved away. "You need anything, call me. And return my coat."

Eren looked at him and smiled widely. "Will do," he said.

Levi rolled his eyes at him. "Don't look so accomplished," he said.

Eren saluted him with mock seriousness. "Yes, sir," he said and opened the doors. He was out before Levi could call him an idiot.

Levi closed the doors and leaned on them, face-palming himself. Just what is he doing?

He's going to hell, most definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'd like to know what happens next too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi doesn't realize how bitter he is until Eren comes skipping along. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took longer, but I was stuuuck. Funny, because it's shorter than the previous one. I think. Anyhow, I hope you like it and enjoy!

"Poke me one more fucking time," Levi growled, glaring holes through Hange's skull. "I dare you."

She grinned, but pulled away her finger. They were cooped up in Levi's apartment, binge watching Harry Potter movies. Well, Levi was. God knows what Hange was doing here. He tried chasing her away. She was worse than a termite.

Levi sighed and drove heels of his hands into his eye sockets. What a load of bullshit his life was. He was single, unemployed thirty-one year old man, binge watching Harry Potter movies on Friday night with his less than sane friend. Oh, and sleep deprived, how could he forget that? He was so fucking sleep deprived he hallucinated someone in the bathroom this morning when he took a shower. He was barely standing on his feet due to sleep deprivation when he thought he saw human-like figure standing right behind him. He whipped around so fast, too fast for his tired state and lost balance. He fell down, almost breaking both of his legs in the process. The best thing? He was too weak to get up.

He leaned his head back on the couch. He knew shit got serious once he started hallucinating. If he doesn't pull through this night, he'll have to take pills.

"Go home, shitass," he grumbled to Hange.

"Mmm...no."

He glared at her. She grinned. He went back to staring at his ceiling. Fucking Hange, she just couldn't let him be, could she? He wasn't sleeping enough, so what? This wasn't the first time it happened and certainly not the last. He's been dealing with this shit since his teenage years. He doesn't need her shitty support. Why all the fuss anyway, it's not like he's dying. For the time being, at least.

"Leevii."

He gritted his teeth and kept staring at the ceiling. Fuck her, fuck her.

"Levi, don't be a sourpuss. Just take the pills. I don't remember when was the last time you looked this bad."

He scowled at her. "Gee, thanks."

"I'm serious!" She exclaimed. "You're like a walking zombie. Dead on the inside, but subconsciously awake."

He ignored her. Mainly because he had no good comeback. She was right, after all. It was a pretty accurate description. After couple of minutes of intense silence, she hesitantly got up and stretched, making awful screeching sounds, like chipmunk being brutally strangled to death.

"What kind of fucked up animal are you?" He asked, glaring daggers at her.

She laughed. "I'm going shorty, but I'll be back!"

He growled, but she was out of apartment before he could practice murder on her. He was definitely mad enough, with the amount the sleep he was getting.

Sighing, he closed his eyes. He didn't want to take pills. They helped, in a way. He fell alseep like a baby, but he definitely didn't dream like one. He always had the most horrid nightmares. Usually, they were about giants, but sometimes they were about other things too, less morbid, but more painful in their own way. What disturbed him the most weren't the nightmares though. It was the mind that came up with them. Someone who dreams of man-eating giants can't be healthy.

He ran his hand through his hair and stood up. He might as well take a bath. 

He dragged himself to the bathroom, scowling at another book Hange left him, at least until he got to see the rest of the apartment. He stopped dead in his tracks, gaping in shock at the mess that it was. Wha-What the ever loving fuck? His kitchen looked like it hadn't been cleaned it days! How has she managed to do this in less than a day? There were glasses and plates occupying his sink, opened milk on his table and what looked like a bowl of half-eaten conrflakes. Said cornflakes were nowhere to be seen though. 

He stared at the mess stupidly. Maybe for the first time in his miserable life, he wasn't looking forward to cleaning. Not when each of his bones weighted couple of tons and his head was spinning dangerously. He groaned and ran his hand down his face. How could she do this to him? 

Cursing Hange and himself both, he went to grab his cleaning supplies when he heard someone knocking. He stopped, unsure if he was hallucinating again or if someone really was knocking. Couple of moments later, he heard it again and went to open the doors, knowing it wasn't Hange. She wouldn't dare coming back after leaving such a mess.

Sighing, he opened the doors. "Erwin, fuck off, I'm fine. I have shitton of cleaning to do, so if you could kindly fuck off, that'd be perfect."

However, Levi was surprised to discover it wasn't eyebrows, but the green-eyed brat.

"Oh," Eren said awkwardly. "Oh, okay. I didn't know--I'll just--Yeah, I'll go."

Small, tiny part of Levi leaped in joy when he saw Eren, but mostly he just stared at him stupidly. He looked _good_. More than good if he was being honest with himself, but he wasn't so. He looked good. He was wearing dark gray sweather, jeans and black combat boots, along with a gray beanie on his head. Under his arm was Levi's black coat.

Levi somewhat came to his senses when Eren turned to leave. Somewhat.

"You could help me," he blurted out. Then briefly considered throwing himself out the window. Smooth, Levi, smooth. He knew, alright, _he knew_ cleaning wasn't what people did for fun. He had no idea why he said that. Brat didn't come all this way to clean with him. He probably just wanted to return his coat.

"Okay," Eren said.

"I--what? Really?"

He raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

Levi blinked at him, dumbfounded. Was he fucking with him? He didn't look like he was. He looked serious. But why would he--I mean, he was nineteen. It was Friday night. Sure he had other things, _better things_ , to do than--than clean with him and _willingly_ too. Shouldn't he be attending parties, getting wasted and doing whatever teenagers did these days? Instead he stood there, watching Levi like he knew the other was losing his mind, but didn't care.

Levi was blown away. He moved aside in daze, letting him inside.

Eren beamed at him--honest to god _beamed_ at him-- and, brushing past Levi's shoulder, practically skipped inside, leaving him even more confused than before. Why was he so fucking happy? What kind of idiot--why would he--just what the fuck.

After somewhat coming back to his senses (yet again), Levi noticed the state of undress he always seemed to be in whenever Eren was around. He was barefoot, wearing Erwin's oversized sweather and gray pajama bottoms. Swaying on his feet from exhaustion and dark bags under his eyes, he must've looked even worse than the first time Eren saw him. With a mental face-palm, followed by defeated sigh, he closed the doors.

"You know," Levi said, following Eren to his living room. "You could've called. That's why I gave you my number for."

Eren looked worried. "Am I bothering you? Do you want me to--"

Levi shook his head, cutting him off. "Nothing like that, brat. It's just, if I knew you were coming, I would've cleaned beforehand." Which was actually a lie, because if he knew Eren was coming, he would've kicked Hange out and wouldn't have to clean at all.

"Oh, I don't mind, really," he said sincerely, damn him. "Besides, I lost that paper with your number," he added, scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

Levi stared at him flatly. "Somehow, I'm not surprised."

Light pink dusted Eren's cheeks, but that didn't stop him from sticking his tongue out at Levi like a five year old that he was.

Rolling his eyes, he held out his hand. "Gimme your phone."

After saving his number in Eren's phone, Levi showed him the kitchen, gesturing angrily at the mess Hange left behind. Eren, for no doubt some dumb reason, found that really funny. He tried to reassure Levi by saying it wasn't so bad and he looked like he meant it too, the savage. Levi was outraged. If he wasn't so tired, he might've given Eren one of his lectures about proper cleaning, but he was feeling like someone ducked his head underwater. 

Scowling, Levi went to fetch his cleaning supplies. When he came back they agreed on Eren doing the dishes and cleaning the cupboards and Levi vacuuming and moping the floors. Before they began though, Levi gave Eren his old sweats to wear so he wouldn't dirty the ones he was wearing. Eren found this funny as well, but changed into them, nonetheless. With that, they threw themselves to work.

Surprisingly, Eren wasn't as half as bad as Levi expected. Of course, he still had to redo some things to fit Levi's standards, but not bad. Not bad at all. He was almost impressed. He told Eren so and received a middle finger.

They were halfway through getting the job done, when room started spinning around Levi. He was wiping the floors, ignoring the feeling although he knew he shouldn't. Rooms spinning around was usually a sign he should stop doing whatever he was doing, but what could he do? Floors weren't going to wipe themselves and he wasn't going to make Eren do it for him, that's for sure. 

For a while, everything was going smoothly enough, until he bent down to pick up a bread crust off the floor. Room spinned almost aggressively and he would've fallen face down if he hadn't gripped the counter. Nausea washed over him and he dropped the mop, covering his mouth with other hand, trying to stop whatever wanted to get out. He slid down to the floor, taking deep breaths.

Thank god Eren was in the bathroo--

"What the--Levi!" Right. Scratch that. "Are you okay?! Shit, what happened?! Can you get up??"

Christ, so many exclamation marks, Levi thought as he gestured Eren to help him up. Eren helped him to the couch and brought him a glass of water. Levi took small gulps, knowing that chugging it down would only cause nausea again. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Couple of minutes passed in silence. He could feel Eren's tension and worry rolling off of him like waves, which was ridiculous because he met Levi like a week ago. Careful not to cause spinning again, he sat up when he was sure he wouldn't vomit on both Eren and himself. Eren looked like he wouldn't mind, though. Gross.

"Relax kid," Levi said. "I'm not dying."

"Are you sure?" He asked, doubtful.

Levi glared at him. "Yes, I'm quite sure."

"So," Eren said. Levi suppressed rolling his eyes. "What happened?"

"Moment of weakness," he said. He disliked talking about his insomnia. The less people knew, the better. If he had his way about it, no one would know. Unfortunatelly, Hange found out couple of years ago because of reasons. She told Erwin as well, and that was already more that he could handle, two imbecils losing their shit over his health. 

"What weakness?" Eren pushed.

Levi glared at him. "Lack of sleep," he said because brat deserved to know at least that much. 

He looked doubtful, but thankfully didn't push further. Levi sighed in relief when Eren proposed they finish binge watching Harry Potter Levi started on his own, making fun of him. Annoyed, he tried to explain Hange bullied him into watching it, but Eren was having none of it, claiming Levi was lying because he was 'sad, old man'. Levi blushed to this (barey noticeable, thank you very much), surprising them both and giving Eren more material for teasing him. Embarrassed, Levi proceeded to smother Eren with a pillow while the other laughed his ass off.

In the end, they really did watch Harry Potter. Well, kind of. Somewhere in the middle of Half-Blood Prince Eren lied down and pushed his feet under Levi's thighs because, apparently, he was 'freezing'. Levi called bullshit and they got into argument, missing the rest of the movie. Beginning of Deathly Hallows brought compromise. Eren admitted he wasn't freezing but simply liked this position so Levi let him be, and they watched the rest of movie in peace. The second part of Deathly Hallows brought another change of positions, this time with both of them lying down, snuggled under a blanket. Eren mourned his 'super-comfortable position' for good fifteen minutes until Levi threatened to shave off his eyebrows if he didn't shut up. 

It was around 2am when movie finished. Eren was sleeping sitting up, head resting on the back of the couch, mouth slightly open. Levi was laying down on his back, hand over his eyes and legs in Eren's lap. In shock, he realized he was falling asleep. He could feel himself slipping away and he couldn't believe it.

I can't believe... I can't believe--but he was asleep before he could finish that thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For symptoms (consequences?) of insomnia I wrote about--fatigue, nausea, hallucinations--I don't know if it's like that for everyone dealing with this, I was collecting from what someone I know told me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things develop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. My laptop crapped out on me and everything I had written - gone. So I had to use my friend's laptop to write it all over again and I had writer's block at the end too. It was stressful. Not to mention, I really don't like this chapter, but I had to update at some point so yeah. Enjoy?

1.

First time Levi woke up, it was middle of the night, and he was being pushed off the couch by Eren. Somewhere during the night, brat has gone from sleeping upright to snuggled up by Levi's side, snoring and mumbling in his sleep. And that was all great and dandy until he decided to show Levi what a restless sleeper he was by knocking his head into Levi's chin thus waking him up.

Now, Levi hasn't had a proper sleep in days, a week actually, and when he woke up to someone mumbling nonsense in his ear and effectively trying to push him off the couch...well. It's safe to say he almost had a heart attack. Thankfully, he recovered fast enough and just in time to prevent Eren from kneeing him in the crotch. Sweating profusely, Levi gently pushed his knee away and tried not to fall off when Eren turned around to face the couch, his back to him.

Relaxing in relief, Levi yawned, as his whole right side dangled from the couch. Sleeping sure was nice, he thought as he fought to keep his eyes open. He yawned again. Maybe there was still a possibility of him falling asleep again. A slim possibility, but a possibility nonetheless. He looked at Eren tiredly.

Lucky bastard was sleeping soundly, while Levi dangled off the couch, practically halfway to the floor. He couldn't sleep like this, what the heck, and he sure as hell wasn't missing his chance to sleep a little more. So, being the gentleman that he was, he elbowed Eren in the ribs, breaking off his snoring, and hissed at him to move the fuck over. Eren mumbled something incoherent, but didn't move, not at all, not even an inch. Levi glared at his back. This asshole.

"Eren!" Levi hissed again, more loudly this time, and poked him in the back. At last, Eren stirred from his bear-like slumber and mumbled something that sounded awfully like 'five more minutes'. Rolling his eyes, Levi poked him again, this time extracting a grunt out of green-eyed brat.

"Wha' is it, M'kasa?" 

"It's Levi, you asshole," he grumbled. "And move over."

"Levi?" 

"Yes, now move."

Finally, _finally_ , Eren opened some space for him by turning around and lifting his hand so Levi could scoot over. Not realizing what Eren meant and still dumb with sleep, Levi moved closer and by that right into Eren's embrace. Realizing what was going on a second too late, Levi opened his mouth to protest but Eren was already dropping his hand and wrapping it around Levi's waist. He was asleep before Levi could say anything.

That night, Levi realized two things. First, he fucked up. Second, Eren was warm. Too warm.

2.

Second time Levi woke up, it was early in the morning, too early, and Eren was searching for the blanket. He was sitting upright with his eyes closed and hair a mess, blindly tapping around, although he was obviously still asleep, and all of this because he was 'too cold'. Which was ridiculous, if you ask Levi, because he was warmer than a furnace. 

Levi was laying on his back with his eyes closed, doing nothing because he was too content, too rested to move. His head was so light without constant pressure of headaches that hunted him day and night. What a little sleep could do to a man, unbelievable. And the craziest thing? He was feeling like he could sleep more. Still, he couldn't sleep with Eren sitting up and tapping around like an idiot.

Slowly, he fluttered his eyeslashes open and blinked a couple of times. Eren wasn't even looking for the blanket anymore, he was just sitting up. He was willing his eyes to open but the only thing he was doing was raising his eyebrows in hope of lifting his eyelids. Levi stared at him, torn between laughing and going back to sleep, pretending he hasn't seen anything. And since laughter required too much effort and energy, he would've gone back to sleep. The problem was, without Eren, he was starting to feel cold too.

Sighing in defeat, he nudged Eren with his knee. "Lie down, I'll look for it," he said, yawning as he did.

Eren practically collapsed back down, almost knocking Levi in the chin with his head again. Grumbling, Levi pulled himself into sitting position and looked around for stupid blanket. He found it on the floor, right next to where he was laying. He scowled and grabbed the damn thing.

"Here's the purple motherufkcer," he muttered and tossed it in Eren's face. 

Eren mumbled something incoherent and wrapped it around himself, totally ignoring Levi. So much for gratitude, Levi thought bitterly as he lied back down. He closed his eyes, ready to go back to sleep, but quickly opened them again when Eren sneaked his hands around him, wrapping them both in blanket. Levi pursed his lips, in conflict with himself. Why does this keep happening? Or more importantly, why is he okay with this happening? He didn't even like to cuddle. 

Levi considered his options. Should he stay and continue sleeping or quietly slip away while there was still time?

He didn't get to think long before Eren moved, tightening his grip around Levi's waist, and breathed out against his neck, making him shudder. Levi scowled and closed his eyes, thankful that the other was sleep. _He_ , however, couldn't sleep with Eren breathing down his neck, sending goosebumbs down Levi's spine every time he breathed out. He was too old for this shit, goddamnit, too old and _he couldn't sleep like this_.

3.

Third time Levi woke up, it was late in the morning, and he was burning up. His body was literally on fire and he was sweating like a hooker in a church, which was, let me tell you, not attractive at all. Not to offend all the hookers out there. Anyhow, he woke up panting like an animal and found himself wrapped in a blanket under which he was being hugged to death by Eren who was running hotter than sun itself. 

Levi has always been better with cold than heat, thus his pale skin, and he couldn't stand high temperatures. Summer was torture for him. Not matter what he did, what air conditioning he had, how little clothes he wore, he was never cool enough. Summer was three months of endless suffering. Eren was no different right now. He kind of looked like summer too, with his tan and green eyes, and it only made Levi feel worse.

Suppressing an urge to tear off his skin, he carefully unhooked Eren's hands from his waist and slipped off the couch onto the floor. Had the situation been any different, he would've jumped straight up to take a shower, but the floor was cool against Levi's skin and he was too lazy to move. After couple of minutes though, he slowly pulled himself up and yawned. What a night, he thought as he looked at Eren who was still sleeping on the couch.

This asshole pushed me off the couch, he remembered and snorted when Eren made a face in his sleep, as if reading his thoughts. Yawning once again, he wobbly stood up and shuffled to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower. Hopefully, he'll get to make breakfast before Eren wakes up too.

* * *

Levi found it while Eren was in the shower.

He was cleaning up the table after breakfast when he noticed a yellow post-it note on his fridge that wasn't there the night before. Confused, he moved closer to get a better look at it and almost dropped the cup he was holding when he saw the content. It said:

_Levi,_

_we came by this morning to check up on you but it seems we had nothing to worry about. We're glad you're feeling better. -Erwin._

And below his was another message, written by a hand Levi knew all too well. Only one person had handwriting that ugly.

_You can meet us with your lovely sugar bunny some other day!! :D -Hange_

Levi groaned and probably would've banged his head against the fridge (repeatedly) if Eren hadn't chosen that moment to walk in.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking at Levi curiously.

He was wearing Levi's red hoodie again and Levi had to wonder just how the fuck. He was one hundred percent sure he left it in his bedroom and he knew for a fact that Eren hadn't been in his room since the hypothermia night. How did he--or better  _why--_ but you know what? Never mind. Whatever. What really mattered was how he looked in that hoodie. And he looked, my god, he _looked._

Levi wanted him.

They might've met little more than a week ago and they were practically still strangers and Eren was half his age, but Levi wanted him. It was ridiculous but this, right now? Eren standing there, fresh out of shower, wearing his clothes? This he could get used to. Wanted to get used to.

It made no sense in his mind because Eren was so different from everything in Levi's life, including Levi himself. He was so happy, he laughed too much and he talked about stupidest shit, but there was something about him. Something Levi couldn't put his finger on. He was different in a way Levi was not familiar with. He was a mystery and Levi hated mysteries. So why?

"Lovely sugar bunny?" Eren read out loud, looking at the note and blushing all the way to his ears. 

That snapped Levi out of his thoughs. He peeled the note off the fridge and pinched the bridge of his nose. Hange had some serious issues that called for immediate medical attention. Who calls someone they haven't even met a 'lovely sugar bunny'? There was one good side to this, though. Earlier Eren had asked him what kind of people his friends were and Levi had replied with 'insane'. Eren thought he was joking and brushed him off, but now Levi has a proof in his hand.

"Do they mean...?" 

"You?" Levi finished for him. "Yeah."

"And they think we're...?" 

"Together? Most probably."

"Oh my god," Eren whispered, looking beyond embarrassed. "But why??"

Levi sighed. "They saw us asleep on the couch this morning and now they're getting ideas."

"They saw us? But we were alone in the apartment," Eren said and then backtracked. "Weren't we?" He asked, looking slightly alarmed.

Levi's lips twitched. "Yeah." 

Eren frowned. "Then how?" 

"They have a key," he simply explained. 

"Oh," Eren said, frown still present on his face.

"What?" 

Eren shook his head. "Nothing. You just didn't seem like the type to give out your key to...well, anyone." 

Levi sighed heavily. "I'm not. Hange stole my only pair of spare keys I had and refused to give them back. I gave up long ago trying to reason with her."

Eren looked horrified. "But they're your keys!" 

Levi shrugged. "You won't understand unless you meet her." Which I hope you never do. 

Eren looked even more horrified. Levi couldn't help but chuckle. The scary thing was that he thought they would actually get along if they ever met. All the more reason not to ever meet them. 

"So, um," Eren said awkwardly. "What are you going to say to them?"

Levi groaned when he remembered. "Don't remind me. They'll never believe me when I try to tell them we simply dozed off and they'll want to meet you..." He sighed. "I knew should've gotten those keys back," he muttered in defeat as he put the dishes in the dishwasher. He didn't feel like washing the dishes today. He finally got some sleep, he wasn't going to waste his precious energy on washing dishes, as unbelievable as that sounded. 

Eren stared at him couple of moments and then shrugged. "Oh well," he said, completely dismissing the issue.

"No," Levi said slowly. "No 'oh well'. You have no idea what kind of crap I'll have to go through."

"Sucks to be you then."

Levi glared at him. "You're fucking evil."

Eren grinned. "The worst."

* * *

Days passed and stretched on. Levi's insomnia came back in full swing and although he was disappointed, he asked himself what the fuck was he expecting, for it just to disappear? Right, like that was ever going to happen. He's been dealing with it for so long, it became part of his character. Some days, he was convinced he wouldn't know how to function without it. He didn't remember if there was ever time when he didn't have troubles sleeping. As he said, insomnia came back but not as bad as before. No hallucinations or nausea, just fatigue. He was grateful for that, as morbid as that sounded.

Eren got himself a job at Starbucks and made it his mission to annoy the fuck out of Levi by sending him snapchats of weirdest shit people ordered. Sometimes he dropped by before work or when he wanted to hide from his sister after doing something exceptionally stupid. They texted every other day, although that was mostly Eren tormenting Levi with questions like 'do penguins have knees?' and Levi threatening to turn off his phone, but never actually doing so.

As expected, Hange visited right after the 'couch incident' he was calling it. And as expected, she refused to believe that 'no, I didn't fuck him' and 'no, he didn't fuck me', that they weren't fucking in general because you need to actually be in a relationship to fuck. Well, not really, but you know. She pestered him with questions until he kicked her out of the apartment. Of course, that didn't stop her from coming back later. Surprisingly, Erwin didn't drop by to get the 'juicy details'. Not that Levi wanted him to, god no. He was just pleasantly surprised. But, as always, that didn't last long.

Couple of days after the 'couch incident' Erwin showed up. It was Tuesday evening and Levi was mad with boredom when his doorbell rang. Eager to do something, anything, he hurried to opened the doors. When he did though, he immediately proceeded to close them, but a foot prevented him from doing so. Scowling, he opened the doors again. Erwin gave him his shit eating grin.

"I brought wine," he said, lifting up the bottle for Levi to see. It was a good wine.

Levi groaned, tipping his head back in misery. "We're not celebrating."

Erwin forced his way past Levi and came inside, ignoring the fact he wasn't invited in. Levi stared at empty space where he stood and seriously thought about kicking him out like Hange. It would be funnier too, since he was so huge. He'd keep the wine, of course. Can't pass up a good wine. Sighing, he closed the doors and followed the stupid blond inside.

"Well, why not?" Erwin asked, getting comfortable on Levi's couch. "You finally found yourself someone, and someone fine from what I've seen. It's worth celebrating."

 "No, no, no and no. No. I'm not dating Eren," And fuck you Erwin, Eren is more than fine.

"Oh, so that's his name," Erwin mused, completely ignoring Levi. "Is he German?"

Levi stared flatly at him. Why was he even fighting this? They will never believe the truth. I mean, they found him cuddled up with Eren on the couch, for fuck's sake. Levi didn't cuddle, like ever. They've seen him in relationships, both men and women, but they never walked in on him cuddling someone on the couch. Fuck, he was pretty sure no one besides them has ever been in this apartment. So, what exactly was he trying to make them believe here? Or better yet, why? Why when he knew there was no point? They'll figure it out eventually. Or think they've broken up. Whatever floats their boat.

"Yeah," Levi sighed in surrender and went to get the glasses for wine. If there ever existed a reason to get wasted, this was it.

"Mmm," Erwin hummed. "What's his last name?"

Levi frowned as he set the glasses down on table. Why would he be interested in Eren's last name of all things? Erwin reached for bottle opener Levi brought to open the wine. There was a small smile playing on his lips that probably would've looked natural to someone else, but not to Levi. They've known each other for seven years and he knew when Erwin was feigning nonchalance. His shoulders were tense, as if expecting a punch, and the way he focused on the wine told Levi he was avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"Yeager," Levi answered, carefully observing Erwin's reaction. 

Erwin's shoulder's sagged. "Shit, I knew it," Erwin mumbled, more to himself than Levi. Levi, however, gaped in surprise because, what the fuck? Judging by Erwin's behavior he knew Eren, but Een never mentioned he knew Erwin. So how could Erwin know Eren without Eren knowing Erwin? Maybe Eren lied to him? But why would he lie to him? He didn't look like someone who'd be good at lying, he blushed way to much. Looks can be deceiving though, Levi knew that better than anyone. Never judge book by its cover, right? But still, what the fuck was going on?

"Knew what?" Levi asked.

Erwin poured himself a glass. "So much for celebrating," he muttered bitterly.

"Erwin, what the fuck? You're creeping me out."

Erwin ran a hand down his face. "Seven years ago, I was presented with a case of Grisha Yeager, Eren's father."

Sensing he was about to be told something fucked up, he joined Erwin on the couch and poured himself a glass of wine. Erwin worked for police, he was a detective or something, Levi never bothered to understand really. What he did understand though was that getting involved with police was bad, but getting involved with Erwin was worse. He knew from personal experience. So if Erwin was assigned to investigate Eren's old man, he must've done something really fucking bad.

"What did he do?" Levi asked, preparing himself for murder or at least attempted murder but what he heard instead was much worse.

"Someone reported him for experimenting on his twelve year old son, Eren."

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be two more chapters, at least. But I take long time to write, so yeah. Sorry about that.


End file.
